1. Summary of the Invention
The present inventions relate to mouthpieces and, more particularly, to oral devices for spacing the occlusal surfaces of the teeth of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stress is a normal physiologic response and can be beneficial, maintaining alertness, focus, and efficiency. However, the body can become overloaded when stress becomes excessive (such as during the “fight or flight response”) and both performance and health may be adversely affected. Teeth clench in response to elevated stress levels. This clenching mechanism may complete a circuit, as it were, and may signal the brain to begin a complex series of responses in the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis. The HPA axis is a feedback loop signaling the release of hormones and affects various parts of the body. When someone is faced with a stressful situation, the hypothalamus releases the corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH), which activates the pituitary gland to release adrenocorticotropin into the bloodstream. This triggers the adrenal glands to release epinephrine (adrenaline), norepinephrine (noradrenaline), and cortisol, all enabling the body's stress response. Epinephrine increases blood pressure, reaction time, and heart rate, and sends blood to the muscles. Cortisol releases glucose to supply the brain and muscles with immediate energy. The HPA axis communicates with regions of the brain, including the limbic system, which controls motivation and mood. It also communicates with the hippocampus, which has a vital role in memory formation, mood, and motivation. Other affected areas include body temperature, appetite, and pain control. Stress will also shut down hormonal systems, which affects growth, metabolism, and immunity. This serves as a useful short-term solution when the body must marshal its energies to confront or run from the source of stress. However, stress's interference outlives its usefulness and becomes detrimental when chronic.
Cortisol, the “stress hormone,” is essentially the trigger for adrenaline. Cortisol belongs to a class of hormones called glucocorticoids, which affect almost every organ and tissue in the body. Scientists believe cortisol has hundreds of positive effects in the body but Cortisol's most important role may be to help the body respond properly to stress. Cortisol helps maintain blood pressure and cardiovascular function and is essential to normal functioning but needs to remain in proper balance. At excessively high levels, particularly for long periods, the whole endocrine system is affected negatively. High cortisol levels limit peripheral vision, decrease metabolism, cause fatigue, reduce muscle-building, and suppress the immune system. The results of tests showing, among other benefits, a significant increase in endurance as well as a marked reduction in Cortisol during stress. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that can interrupt the fight-or-flight signal by preventing the completion of the clenching mechanism.
Similar to other forms of stress, the natural inclination to clench the jaw during physical exertion is typically difficult to avoid. There are various theories as to why individuals clench their teeth in a wide variety of circumstances. One theory is that this is a primal reflex designed to protect the jaw from displacement or fracture. People still instinctively clench their teeth during aggression or physical activity. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that may inhibit or prevent this clenching from completing “the circuit” that could signal the brain to begin a complex series of responses in the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis.
It is also well recognized that the birthing process creates a tremendous amount of physiological and psychological stress upon the mother. The actual birthing process is very analogous to athletes as women about to give birth may very well clench their teeth during the exertion of labor. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that can interrupt the resulting physiological response by preventing the completion of the clenching mechanism.
It is also well recognized that military service generates a tremendous amount of physiological and psychological stress in the soldiers. This stress may result in regular clenching of the soldiers' teeth as they during the exertion of labor. This clenching can cause a number of changes that can detrimentally affect their physiology, psychology and judgment. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that preventing the completion of the clenching mechanism.
To be useful, an apparatus that prevents the completion of the clenching mechanism should be comfortable and unobtrusive and should not impede breathing or speaking to promote its use. However, many current designs for devices worn in the mouth have significant visual clues that they are being worn. They also frequently impede speech causing many users to have a lisp when they speak. Further, certain designs can significantly impede breathing through the mouth. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus that is both comfortable and unobtrusive when worn by a user.
For adequate fit and comfort, custom manufacture of certain oral appliance designs based on models of the users' teeth can be necessary. However, custom manufacture can be laborious and expensive. Therefore, a need exists for simple reproducible methods for manufacturing oral appliances that reduce the time and effort involved in the manufacture of custom oral appliances.